


Full Moon

by echodoll1211



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Werewolf Turning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodoll1211/pseuds/echodoll1211
Summary: When Flug develops a new product for BHI, he tests it on himself without thinking.(implied one sided stuff with blackhat near the end.......)





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> if flug is a furry then hes a mcflurry. its 2 AM i wrote this so fast im sorry

Flug hadn't really gone through the whole "thinking through things" process before injecting that fluid.

It was probably about two in the morning, a bright moon shining through his window as he worked on the latest product for Blackhat Incorporated: a monstrous serum that could make nearly anyone a huge, intimidating monster with ease, ready to cause havoc and destruction.

Typically, the doctor would never do something this risky, so dangerous, but three cups of coffee and twenty hours without sleep clouded his judgement, and he just wanted to know if it'd work.

It was a few minutes after insertion when he realized what he had done; his heart rate quickened, and hands were slightly sweaty as he went to make his fourth cup of joe. Those were the first signs that the transformation was beginning. At first, he was glad it worked, but then he realized, you know. It worked.

Trembling, he set down his coffee to steady his breathing, running his gloved hands over his arms- Oh god there was hair. Letting out a shrill scream, he slouched over the table as the transformation took place, his insides and outsides and everthing-in-between sides shifting and aching before-

It wasn't too dramatic of a change. His skin was impossible to see under the thick mat of fur, and his gloves had ripped off in favor of large paws having taken their shape, as well as a newfound tail, but it all felt like his body was on fire as he hurled into a nearby trashcan from the immense pain.

Someone must have heard it, because the next thing Flug knew, the door was swinging open and his boss's voice boomed through the small lab. "FLUG! What are you doing, I can hear you all the way from upstairs-"

Flug looked behind him, tail drooping down as he pouted. It wasn't visible under his bag, which had stayed on; his face hadn't gone under too much change besides a small snout, which didn't exceed the bag's capacity too horribly. Blackhat approached with caution, not because he was afraid, he just didn't know what to make of the situation and wanted to have something witty or mean to say before talking to the scientist who had clearly screwed something up.

And by the time he walked over, he couldn't really think of anything clever to say, so he just scowled and loomed over Flug with an air of...something between smug and disappointed and maybe angry. It was something Blackhat demonstrated so often that Flug felt as if he should have made a word for it by now.

Flug kept his face in the trash can, hot tears fogging up his goggles as he felt sick, tired, and ashamed. He just wanted to go to sleep and let this all wear off, to feel better.

Blackhat's voice returned, "Flug. What sort of thing have you gone and done now?" The scientist tried to respond, really, but all that came from him was a whine and some sniffles. The taller rolled his eyes, "hardly a fair answer," and began to try and tug Flug by his shirt towards the door.

Flug whined before standing up, his hind legs wobbly before he got balanced on the new, bulkier anatomy. He still felt a little sick, and by that, it meant that every sway and movement felt like hell on earth.

Blackhat held the door open with an impatient glare in Flug's direction before the man-turned-wolf waddled out the door. He knew the serum would likely wear off in a few hour's time, but moments felt like hours when he was so woozy and tired and exhausted. The only way he could find himself making it up the steps was on all fours, which admittedly he had done while he was still completely human (what? He found it fun when no one was watching), and least to say it was a bit humiliating.

He could barely make it up the first few steps even with this new method before collapsing, letting out a small howl before tendrils picked him off the ground. "Keep this up and you'll be demoted to guard dog. Or would that be a promotion?" Blackhat chuckled to himself before dragging Flug up the steps with him, making a beeline for the scientist's room. "You sleep this off. I can't have you losing more productivity if it doesn't bug off soon, Flug. Shame on you for all this."

As Flug was put into bed, he whined and pouted, feeling a bit bad about himself. He tried to pull the sheets over himself, but his efforts came back futile with weak arms and a lack of opposable thumbs. Sighing, Blackhat hesitantly put the blankets over Flug, who had both thanks and fear in his goggled eyes.

With Flug sleeping, Blackhat stood outside his room and let out a long sigh. He had been watching Flug, as usual, and he hated seeing how much he hurt himself.

After all, that was his job to hurt Flug and not his own, he thought to himself before glancing back at Flug one more time for the night.


End file.
